WC2019 Selection Pack
The WC2019 Selection Pack is a card pack in TEPPEN. It was first announced during the TEPPEN WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2019 (Second Qualifying Tournament on November 23),【TEPPEN】いいとこ取りの新カードパック＆ヒーロースキンの実装が決定！実装予定日は12月2日 (ファミ通App) it was released alongside the Version 1.6 Update on December 01, 2019 and was available until December 23. This pack included cards from the Core Card Pack, DAY OF NIGHTMARES and The Devils Awaken and had a Legendary Charge of 20. It also included the ability to pull hero skins, introducing them to the game.PlayTEPPEN on Twitter: "ICYMI During the World Championship Japan Qualifier event, we announced a special new card pack: WC 2019 Selection Pack. Featuring: * Choice cards from all three existing card sets * A lower Legendary charge * And the opportunity to pull four new Hero skins! Possible Cards Secret Cards *Chill Penguin (TDA 011, Secret) *Rebecca Chambers (TDA 030, Secret) *Ada Wong (DON 054, Secret) *Killer Bee (TDA 083, Secret) Legendary *State of Nothingness (DON 025) *Torchbearer Axl (TDA 017) *Jill, Seeker of Truth (DON 016) *A-Trans (DON 050) *Kushala Daora, The Storm (DON 042) *One-Armed Hunter Nero (TDA 041) *Monstrous Virus (DON 075) *Hunk, The Grim Reaper (DON 066) *Devil Hunter Dante (COR 116) *Heir to Ambition Wesker (COR 160) *Jedah, High Noble (DON 092) *Living Death (DON 100) Epic *Bushinryu Awakening (DON 023) *Leon S. Kennedy (COR 021) *Cool-Headed Devil Hunter (COR 041) *B.B. Hood (COR 023) *Demitri Maximoff (DON 015) *Kirin (DON 013) *Emergency Strike (COR 085) *Alia (DON 038) *Iris (COR 067) *Felicia (COR 069) *Ascension Ceremony (DON 049) *Godkarmachine O Inary (TDA 039) *A Splendid Buffet (DON 070) *Dark Hold (COR 131) *Lupo (DON 060) *Vector (DON 063) *Ibuki (COR 112) *Tigrex (DON 062) *Rebirth (DON 099) *Vile (COR 157) *Malphas (TDA 087) *Tyrant (T-103) (DON 089) *Obliteration (COR 176) *Bazelgeuse (DON 087) Rare *Sneak Attack (COR 035) *Neon Tiger (COR 018) *Unleashed (DON 022) *Lagiacrus (COR 015) *Carlos Oliveira (DON 008) *Seregios (DON 010) *Rashid (TDA 013) *Evasive Action (COR 087) *Nidhogg (TDA 032) *Leader's Summons (COR 083) *Tzitzi-Ya-ku (COR 060) *Kulu-Ya-Ku (DON 028) *Karin (COR 058) *Willow (DON 033) *Hookshot (COR 126) *Sacrificial Pawn (DON 069) *Lilith (COR 109) *Beltway (DON 052) *Four Eyes (DON 053) *Hell Antenora (TDA 058) *5th Hell: Greed (COR 108) *Selfish Predation (COR 173) *William Birkin (COR 152) *Agnus (DON 084) *G-Adult (DON 079) *William Birkin: G1 (DON 083) *Scavenger (DON 097) *Deviljho (COR 150) Common *True Faith (COR 032) *Lightning Bolt (DON 019) *Guy (COR 002) *Axl (COR 003) *Gun Volt (COR 011) *Maki (DON 003) *Hellbat (TDA 001) *Barrel Bomb (COR 028) *Zeku (DON 007) *Wall Jump (COR 072) *Disarm (COR 074) *Auto-Heal (DON 048) *Makoto (COR 047) *Felyne (COR 052) *Shona (DON 029) *Abel (COR 048) *Great Jaggi (COR 050) *Basarios (TDA 029) *Foresight (COR 123) *Dead Weight (TDA 070) *Dee (COR 092) *7th Hell: Lust (COR 097) *Anakaris (COR 101) *Kecha Wacha (TDA 056) *Unforeseen Interference (COR 117) *Mei-Ling (DON 056) *Hsien-Ko (COR 102) *Psycho Power (COR 166) *Hatred Reborn (DON 095) *Zombie (COR 141) *Cerberus (COR 142) *Burn Dinorex (DON 077) *Summon Minions (COR 164) *Great Girros (COR 137) *Anjanath (DON 078) *Nobody (TDA 076) Gallery World Championship 2019 Pack - Is It Worth Your Money? TEPPEN Sources Category:Card Packs